


Eighteen Years

by hdarchive



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Book Project, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince AU where Kurt and Blaine are betrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the [klaine book project](klainebookproject.tumblr.com). It was such a fun experience and it’s so amazing that all of our creative minds were able to come together like this. I had the privilege of working with the lovely [riverance](http://tmblr.co/m3HvojIEMS8LkwTKa5IDjXg) and you can find the accompanying art  
> [here!](http://riverance.tumblr.com/post/125420466123/princesklaine-my-art-for-klaine-book-project)

The walls are unfamiliar, the view is different, he doesn’t know up from down or right from left and how is this supposed to feel like home when he doesn’t know where he’s going? How is he to rule this kingdom with a man he has never even met before? Eighteen years of being trained and groomed for this day exactly - and he’s not ready in the slightest.

Air, he needs air, marching down corridor after corridor looking for a way out. In a few hours his life ends, in a few hours his life _begins_. Kurt turns a corner, footsteps clicking loud against the tiles as he barrels down a hall flooded with sunshine, and sees a man, standing at the window, who seems to be practicing his bow.

“Excuse me, sir,” Kurt calls out, breathing heavily. “Which way to the courtyard?”

The man jerks upright, shock written clear across his face. “Oh, hello. I’d be happy to show you . . .” His eyes narrow as he takes in Kurt’s appearance, and he asks, slowly,  “. . . are you alright?”

“Perfectly alright,” Kurt snaps, lifting his chin and crossing his arms. “I have a chaotic day ahead of me and I merely needed fresh air.”

The man nods, placing his hands on his hips and lowering his gaze to the ground. “We row the same boat, I’m afraid,” he sighs, chuckling nervously. “If only fresh air could help me. I’m to meet my betrothed today. The prince of our neighbouring kingdom. Who I’ve only spent - _my entire life_ or so dreaming about.”

“Oh.” And then the man in front of him isn’t just a man in front of him. He’s the face to the name that Kurt’s been hearing every day since birth. Blaine Anderson. And he’s not what Kurt pictured. Not at all. There’s no way he could because he’s _more_. “I can only imagine how that must feel.”

Rubbing circles over his temples, the man - _Prince Blaine_ \- stammers on, “I’m about to lose my mind thinking about it. What if he doesn’t like me? Or the castle? Or what if he hates the colour scheme of the drapes or the rug in the foyer, or - what if he thinks poorly of my outfit?”

Kurt takes a look around him, then back to Blaine, and smiles easily at him before saying, “I’m sure this prince has been dreaming about you, too. And he’ll find that the finer, smaller things are simply - _nothing_ compared to meeting you.”

“What if -” Blaine takes in a deep breath, voice wavering and shoulders dropping. “What if he looks at me and asks to marry somebody else instead? Can he do that, is he allowed? What happens if he holds my hand and realizes we might not be meant to hold hands at all?”

Kurt thinks, and maybe the drapes are a little too dark for his liking, and maybe he is holding back his critiques on Blaine’s tunic, but his ribs feel like an iron cage for his rapid heart, beating in a way it’s been waiting eighteen years to do, so he extends his hand and waits for Blaine to grab it.

“Hold his hand. Just like this.” Blaine’s hand fits his like it was always meant to, and once he’s holding it he never wants to let go, because he’s spent far too long staring at his empty palm and imagining Blaine’s against it. With blood thrumming electric through his veins, he has to whisper, “And I’m positive the prince will already . . . love you.”

He stares at Blaine’s hand like it’s the hand of a ghost, reaching through a lifetime of dreams and unreal in his hold. They slowly pull away, like it hurts to be apart, but Kurt knows - soon they’ll hold each other again.

“Thank you for your insight,” Blaine breathes, gentle and distant, gaze flicking from Kurt’s hand to Kurt’s eyes.  “It is greatly appreciated.”

“It’s my pleasure, Prince Blaine,” Kurt says with a bow, hand curling tight at his side, anxious to touch his again.

“ _Oh_ -” the Prince starts, jolting forward. “Do you still need directions to the courtyard?”

“That’s quite alright, thank you.” Fighting back his grin, Kurt has to make his eyes leave Blaine’s as he takes steps backwards, not wanting to because he truly can’t believe that he’s Blaine, _he’s Blaine_. Kurt doesn’t even remember why he felt panic in the first place, so he says, “I know where I’m going now.”


End file.
